poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is the 1st YIFM/France Canal Studios crossover made by Connor Lacey and Ryantransformer017. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - The Crystal Empire (Full Movie). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery When Connor Lacey and his friends go to Paris they met up with two of Paris’ protectors Ladybug and Cat Noir as they protect the city from the power of Hawk Moth and his partner, Ryan Repulsa as they are trying to get the Miraculous and the Matrix of Leadership. Episodes # Origins of Ladybug and Cat Noir # The Bubbler # Mr. Pigeon # Stormy Weather # Timebreaker # Copycat # The Pharaoh # Lady Wifi # The Evillustrator # Rogercop # Dark Cupid # Horrificator # Darkblade # The Mime # Kung Food # Gamer # Animan # Antibug # The Puppeteer # Reflekta #Guitar Villain # Pixelator #Princess Fragrance #Simon Says #Volpina #A Christmas Special #The Collector #Despair Bear #Prime Queen #Befana #Riposte #Robustus #Gigantitan #Dark Owl #Glaciator #Sapotis #Gorizilla #Captain Hardrock #Zombizou #Syren #Troublemaker #Style Queen #Queen Wasp #Malediktor #Gagotor #Rossignoble #Frozer Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack,Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Yugi Moto, Tea, Tristan, Joey Wheeler, Bakura, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Masawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Underwood, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alister Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow, Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Brock, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sukaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, Ranyx and Albedo will guest star in this series. * Albedo works for Hawk Moth, Ryan Repulsa and the akumatized villains. * In the episode "Reflekta", Connor gets akumatized into a Reflekta version of himself called "Conflekta". * * * * In the episode "Sapotis", Sci-Ryan gains the Fox Miraculous and Connor Lacey call him "Sci-Ryna Rouge". * * Episode transcripts # Origins of Ladyan and Kitty Noir/Transcript # The Bubbler/Transcript # Mr. Pigeon/Transcript # Stormy Weather/Transcript # Timebreaker/Transcript # Copycat/Transcript # The Pharaoh/Transcript # Lady Wifi/Transcript # The Evillustrator/Transcript # Rogercop/Transcript #Dark Cupid/Transcript #Horrificator/Transcript #Darkblade/Transcript #The Mime/Transcript #Kung Food/Transcript #Gamer/Transcript #Animan/Transcript #Antibug/Transcript #The Puppeteer/Transcript #Reflekta/Transcript #Guitar Villain/Transcript #Pixelator/Transcript #Princess Fragrance/Transcript #Simon Says/Transcript #Volpina/Transcript #A Christmas Special/Transcript #The Collector/Transcript #Despair Bear/Transcript #Prime Queen/Transcript #Befana/Transcript #Riposte/Transcript #Gigantitan/Transcript #Dark Owl/Transcript #Glaciator/Transcript #Sapotis/Transcript #Gorizilla/Transcript #Captain Hardrock/Transcript #Zombizou/Transcript #Syren/Transcript #Troublemaker/Transcript #Style Queen/Transcript #Queen Wasp/Transcript #/ #Gagotor/Transcript #Rossignoble/ #Frozer/ List of Akumatized villains # Rainbow Heart # Flutter Cupid # Pinkie Bubble # Yugo Bubble # Rarity Bubble # Flutter Bubble # Yuto Pigeon # Yuri Pigeon # Spike Pigeon # Twiblade Sparkle # Ryanblade-Ko # Yugi Wi-fi # Yusei Wi-Fi # Jadenbreaker # Yumabreaker # # # # # # # Babs McLain # # # # # Conflekta # # # # # # Cybervixin # # # # #Cupoist Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer